


Get Well Soon!

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chicken Soup, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: Sometimes getting sick so you can get special treatment from your lover, doesn't seem like a bad thing, right?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 21





	Get Well Soon!

"Tzuyu, why did you keep me a secret for two days when you were sick? Look, your fever is so high!" Sana said to Tzuyu who was lying weakly. Sana saw the thermometer she had just pulled out of Tzuyu's armpit, the temperature was 38 °C.

Of course Sana was very worried. Tzuyu is an overseas student who lives alone, different from her who lives with her parents. If Tzuyu is sick, only she can take care of her.

"You haven't eaten anything in two days?" asked Sana.

Tzuyu shook his head. "Two days ago, I was still pushing myself to the university, so I ate at the cafeteria. Yesterday, I made instant oatmeal for breakfast and dinner," said Tzuyu.

"You should eat well! Now, you take this medicine first before eating. I'll cook something for you," said Sana.

Tzuyu smiled. "Thank you, Sana," said Tzuyu weakly.

There go to the kitchen. Before coming to Tzuyu's apartment, he stopped by the supermarket to buy some groceries to cook for Tzuyu.

Tzuyu coughed weakly on the bed. She was almost scolded by Sana because yesterday he slept all day without turning on the phone. As soon as she called Sana in a weak voice and told Sana that she had a high fever, Sana immediately rushed to her apartment. Sana is indeed a very protective type of lover. Not the first time for Tzuyu to be treated like this by her lover. Secretly, Tzuyu enjoys the special attention of her lover when she is sick like this.

"Ta-da! This is your favorite Chicken Soup! I cooked this special for you. You get well soon, baby!" said Sana while rubbing Tzuyu's head.

Sana's Chicken Soup is very delicious. Tzuyu always likes Sana's chicken soup. She hopes, can eat soup like this every day.

"Minatozaki Sana, I love you," said Tzuyu with her prettiest smile.

Sometimes getting sick so you can get special treatment from your lover, doesn't seem like a bad thing, right?


End file.
